Various systems, such as electronic commerce systems, may have delays associated with various functions. For example, in an electronic commerce system, certain actions performed by customers, such as placing an order, may require database inserts. Database inserts may be time-consuming and may introduce a delay from the customer's perspective prior to a result being provided. In another example involving electronic commerce systems, a user performing an action for a first time may perceive a delay due to the data involved in the action not being present in cache. Such delays may have an adverse effect on a customer's experience. Therefore, it is desirable for systems to alleviate such delays to increase, among other things, customer satisfaction.